Learning to Love one shot
by Halfinsane-HalfMental
Summary: Ren doesn't know how to confess his love for a certain ainu but maybe he can learn to love or maybe the ainu has some hidden secrets of his own. also this is just a one shot yes it is hororen


It was a fairly normal morning at funbari onsen, if you count Anna bossing the shaman there around and the crazy doctor as well as the bad jokes by jocko. Sure everything was normal.

In this particular morning though Ren was at the table in the kitchen almost finished with his glass of milk, when Anna came in nearly scaring him half to death, yes even the great Tao Ren was scared of Anna.

He silently waited for any sort of command as he slowly drank his milk. There was none. Well maybe just one. "You..Go help that blue haired baka with laundry" Anna commanded Ren before leaving the way she came.

'Great just great' Ren thought to himself. Sighing he finished off his glass and as to not enrage Anna further he quickly washed and dried the glass before putting it away.

Then he went in search for the certain baka hopefully the moron hadn't buried himself in laundry.

Meanwhile with the blue haired baka.. Known as Horo.

Horo silently groaned at the piles of laundry, as he began sorting through them, 'why was I stuck with this stupid job anyway' he thought to himself. His thoughts where interrupted with a cough of annoyance.

Turning he saw Ren leaning against the door frame, "Why are you here? Let me guess Anna dragged you out to 'Help' me" Horo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately..." was the only reply.

"Well are you just going to stand there? Come on man I can't do all this by myself" Horo groaned out.

Ren sighed but reluctantly went over to help.

Soon after what seemed like forever they were finally finished. Both where now leaning against the wall of the laundry room sitting on the floor.

Both looked tired in fact it seemed Ren was asleep with his eyes closed. Horo looked at him raising an eyebrow 'Did he fall asleep ...heh I never noticed how peaceful he looks...wait... peaceful... what the heck am I thinking it's not like I ..Oh. God no I...can't... this has got to be a dream' Horo thought closing his eyes and opening them again.

Nothing changed. Horo sighed to himself 'well might as well wake him up'

**-Ren's Dream-**

_Horo was about to wake Ren up when he started to lean to the side. Horo didn't move soon he felt a weight on his shoulder turning his head he saw Ren leaning against it, apparently still asleep._

_Horo felt his cheeks heat up a bit, he didn't move instead he waited._

_"Horo..." Horo nearly jumped out of fright when Ren mumbled his name._

_"Yes Ren?" he asked hoping to get some sort of reply. For several moments there was none. Horo felt his heart drop._

_"I...I..." Ren awoke this was unnoticed by Horo. Ren however didn't move instead he breathed in and out seemingly taking in Horo's scent which seemed alluring to Ren._

_"Ren...what are you trying to tell me?" asked Horo seemingly not noticing the now awake Ren._

_Ren sighed, "...I've always... since probably the day we met...I. what I'm trying to say is ... I love you Horo... and it's okay if you don't feel the same I understand" Ren didn't move._

_"..Ren... I... Don't know what to say.. I...I...Ren..." Horo turned his head expecting to see the asleep Ren what he was meet with was a pair of gold eyes staring at him._

_"Yes...Horo?" Ren asked... "I...Love you too Ren" Horo shut his eyes waiting for some sort of punch or slap but what he was met with was a hug. Which he returned._

_"Horo.. Open your eyes Horo" asked Ren. Horo slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with golden orbs of the other_

"Yes Ren?" Horo asked.

**-End of dream-**

"Ren .hey wake up Ren" was the voice that jolted Ren out of his little dream.

"Huh um... what..." Ren asked a bit confused.

"You drifted off for a second there Ren" said Horo.

"Oh well I should get going." said Ren before taking off.

Ren mentally cursed himself having dreamt himself confessing to Horo, he knew it was too good to be true. I mean why Horo would even like him like that. Ren sighed and walked to his room.

Meanwhile Horo was mentally cursing himself for being so blind. He could see the look in Ren's eyes. It seemed Ren wasn't aware of his feelings for him too.  
Horo felt like punching a wall, that or venting out his frustrations some other way.

Slowly he got up and walked back to his room which was next door to rens. He could hear the grumblings in Chinese from the shaman.

The Ainu didn't understand a thing so he walked into his he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking.  
Meanwhile Ren was done pacing as he breathed in and out silently he sat on his bed running a hand through his purple locks thinking in frustration.

Just what was he going to do he could of sworn he saw the look in the ainu's eyes.

But he couldn't be sure of what it was. Did Horo hate him... or. Did he love him like he loves him?

It was very confusing to Ren; he was just about to march to horo's room when there was a knock at his door.

"Uhh come in" he said not really paying attention. "Ren... about before" it was Horo.

"Huh..." Ren was slightly confused. "Look what I'm trying to say  
is... I..." Horo faulted unsure of what to say.

"What Horo" Ren asked not looking up.

"I...I... I really don't know how to put it in words. Really" said Horo abit defeated.

"Well actions do speak louder than words" muttered Ren.

Horo froze at that statement not knowing what to do...

"Horo. Are you okay?" Ren sighed.

Then it hit him..

"Look if you're not going to do anything the-." Ren was cut off with a pair of soft lips pressing against his own... which he reluctantly kissed back.

Soon Horo pulled away ."Um..I..." was all that Horo could muster

"It's okay Horo...I...love you too" Ren waited for some sort of rejection. There was none.

Instead he was met with a warm embrace. "I love you Ren" with the words finally leaving his lips Horo felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.


End file.
